pokemonbattleadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan Hatake
Duncan Hatake (Jp:Shin Hatake) is the main character of the Pokemon Battle saga and is the protagonist of the series. He resembles the male protagonist of the paired sequels of Pokemon Black & White: Pokemon Black 2 & White 2. Appearance Duncan's design is similar to the male character of the Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 games. He wears a sky blue T-shirt with a black line on the collar under a dark blue short-sleeved jacket with black oval lines on the chest. He also wears white shorts with the straps hanging and has on long black socks with blue lines and are covering only his legs and barely show his feet. He also has black sneakers with red lines covering the sides. He wears his traveler's bag behind him and has a red topless hat with a white PokeBall design. He has shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. Character Duncan is a strongly defiant and confident kid who loves Pokemon. Since his dream to become the Unova League Champion he has become a hot-head and think less about losing battles. Due to his loud nature and strong determination for winning and caring for his Pokemon, he stops at nothing to fight against those who either damage a Pokemon or try to defeat him. Battle Destinies Duncan first appears in The Dawn of a New Adventure! where he uses his Oshawott in a battle against a Purrlion and wins. He then returns home in Hiuougi City where he obtains a Pokedex as a gift from the professor of the Unova region. Later on, he arrives at the Hiuougi Battle Tournament where he easily defeats four trainers with just Oshawott and manages to win the tournament before heading out to challenge the Unova League. In the next episode, Duncan is encountered by his spiky-haired friend and new rival Shane Kazumi, who appears to have a battle with him which Duncan accepts. During their first Pokemon battle, he fight well and has his trained Oshawott clash with Razor Shell, but Shane's Snivy manages to dodge and defeated it with Vine Whip, having Duncan's 50-win streak end. In PBD003, his Oshawott learns Aqua Jet during his battle with Obito, but is unable to master it and loses again. Realizing they needed to get in shape, he manages to train him and Oshawott manages to master Aqua Jet, defeating Obito's Growlithe. In PBD004, he trains and befriends a weak and orphaned Tepig due to its weakest Fire-type attacks and needed to be trained. With his help, Tepig manages to master its attacks and evolved into Pignite whom destroys all of the pillars with perfect scores. Later on, he captures the Pignite afterwards. He finally meets the Gym Leader Cheren in PBD005 where he sees that his rival Shane had already obtained the Basic Badge meaning he had defeated the Gym Leader and heads off. He will battle the Gym Leader in PBD006. Pokemon On Hand Trivia *Duncan's characteristics resembles his predecessor, Hayden Jackson. *Duncan is a variation of the male character in the Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 games. *Duncan is the only main character to obtain the evolved Starter Pokemon.